


Gale Harold/Randy Harrison

by nebulein



Series: First Kisses ficlets [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Gale is confused, M/M, Randy is pissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-29
Updated: 2006-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kissed they were filming the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale Harold/Randy Harrison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. Please don't sue.
> 
> Some months ago there was a meme going around: _Give me two characters from a fandom (or from different fandoms, because crossovers are awesome) I know of and I will tell you how their first kiss was._  
>  This is what came out of that.
> 
> Written for ellieptical.

The first time they kissed they were filming the pilot, the first episode of a gay TV show, and Randy had already forgotten why he'd signed the contract in the first place.

His character, Justin, was supposed to have followed Brian The Sex God Kinney home and subsequently kissing and sex would ensue. 'Cause that's always how the story goes. Of course they were filming out of chronological order, so it happened that they'd already shot some sex scenes a few days ago.

Randy pondered whether the fact that he'd already been fully naked with his co-star Gale made this whole thing more awkward. Heck, he'd even had Gale's tongue down his ass. They called places and Randy looked at the nervous flicker in Gale's eyes.

Definitely more awkward.

***

But that kiss was between Brian and Justin, not Gale and Randy. There was a distinct difference between it and Randy was a good enough actor to know that. He knew fans liked to believe when they filmed there was something between him and Gale, some of the sexual tension that was between Justin and Brian. However, shooting the sex scenes was rather technical and Randy couldn't imagine a bigger turn off than a TV camera pointed right at you.

***

The first kiss between Randy and Gale happens without any cameras around.

Gale corners him in the bathroom at some party. He's drunk, Randy can smell the alcohol on his breath as he leans in closer. His movements are uncoordinated and he's wavering a little. Randy sighs, finishes toweling his hands and goes to move past Gale in an attempt to escape the scene before the inevitable happens.

His hand is already on the door knob when Gale pulls him back and plants a wet kiss on his lips. Randy's only mildly surprised, the last times Gale had opted for outright groping rather than kissing, but then Gale never had that much champagne before, either. Randy pushes him gently off and regards Gale with a stern look in his eyes.

"Gale, look at me. We've been over this. I am not the one to find out with whether you're really gay or not. And I don't know if it means anything to you, but I have a boyfriend and despite what you learned from the show, there are monogamous gay relationships out there."

Gale looks at him, gaze unsteady. He sighs and lets his hand drop from Randy's ear to his shoulder. "You're right," he nods. "You're right, and I'm sorry. You aren't, I mean. I just... I thought..."

He's babbling something incoherent Randy doesn't understand, and Randy sighs inwardly. It's always the same.

"It's okay, Gale. Just forget it."  
"I'm sorry, Randy. Really. I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't..."  
"Forget it." Randy cuts Gale short. He's uncomfortable, he never wanted for this whole situation to arise and right now he only years for his bed and a good night's sleep. This is why he hates parties. When Gale doesn't move, he gets a little impatient. "Can I please go now, Gale?"

Randy's pretty sure he's sounding whiny and annoyed, but he can't really get himself to care. Gale looks confused for a second before he realizes he's gripping Randy's shirt tightly. He draws his hand back as if he's burnt himself. "Sorry."

Randy nods in what he hopes in an understanding manner, and escapes through the door, leaving behind a drunken and sulking Gale in the bathroom.


End file.
